numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/uhh, yah
WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO I AM! LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|IT'S- WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|DARN, WHAT IS RON WITH YOU, LOUIE? LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|ACTUALLY, YOU ARE THE ACTUAL LOUIE. WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|Correct. Did a... whatever plant. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|HEY GUYS! IT'S ME, CHARGING CHUCK E CHEESE! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|CHARGING CHUCK AND CHEESE! YOU STUPID! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|COME ON, LET ME FIGHT YOU! LUMOS! WAIT, THAT'S A LIGHT SPELL ONLY USEFUL FOR ATTACKING BOOS! Why can I NOT.png|BOO! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Big MISTEAK, dude. Here.png|Uhh, Chuck? Louie? LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|YAH, MOE-EYE? Here.png|What? WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|Crikey. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Big CRIKEY. Here.png|???what??? Arle & Carbuncle.png|I think they're talking about you! Here.png|Why are they saying crikey at me? WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|Shouldn't you be Moe-Eye? Here.png|What's with these puns? C R I K E Y.PNG|C R I K E Y! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|GET OUT OF OUR CRIKEY LINE! Grand Spahk.PNG|Stop harassing him. We can all say crikey. Skifteen the REAL NAME.PNG|SKIFTEEN-CRIKEY!!! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|OHKAY, FINE! LET'S ALL SAY CRIKEY! CRIKEY! (everybody else says crikey) Total MIXOVER Island MOLEKALE.png|Hey guys, I'm MOLEKALE. Kale kyle.png|...I'm LEAFING this place. (tries to LEAF but ends up bumping into... willow) Kale kyle.png|(fire drops on kyle) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She looks depressed.png|Hold on. (jumps but lands on her head and creates a splotch of paint) Oops. She looks depressed.png|CRIKEY! I JUST GOT ON FIRE! SHREK FAIRYTALE FREAKDOWN.PNG|SAME HERE! Skifteen the REAL NAME.PNG|SMELL EH! FIRE! Pineclone.png|Fire. FIRE. FIRE! Carrotillery.png|Can we all stop roleplaying here? Kale kyle.png|Fine. SUCH DERP FORK.PNG|WIIIIP!!!! The Best Boi is HERE!! OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Let's see... OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|That Louie is smelly. 373414E8-7581-474A-8643-6F4D118DCA63.png OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|THAT Louie is smelly... Kazooie Louie.PNG|Who? Me? LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|OH YES! You! YOU SMELLY BOI! OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Anyways... who's not smelly, and who's named Louie? LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|AHAAA!!! BABAAA.png LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|I'VE FOUND THE BETH'T- OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png|WAIT! THAT GIRL IS NOT NAMED LOUIE! IN FACT, LOUIE IS A BOY'S- gosh my bad thats wrong.PNG|PLEASE, SHUT UP AND I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE NOT NAMED LOUIE OR NOT!!! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|(clogs louie the leaky and goes to... betty? susie?) Hay girl. BABAAA.png|Hey. WHAT THE HEX FOUR!.png|WAIT, WHAT? A SHIPPING?! REWIND THAT PART WHERE JIGSAW AND VIOLA SHIP! SHIPPINGS! SCARY!!!.PNG CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|I AM NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET THAT SHIPPING! Scary nightmare nine.png|DO NOT WORRY! I'LL HELP YOU!!! Hilda Berg.png|LET'S KIDNAP 'ER!!! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|'CRIKEY, I HEAR EVERYTHING YOU $@@@@@@@@@@@@Y.' SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|'SUPER SOUL $+34I_333333333333333I2!' LIGHT THE FUEL OF EXPLOSION.PNG CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|YOU NORTY DUDE! YOU BLASTED MY COMPANIONS APART!!! BABAAA.png|:DDDDDDDD CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|TIME TO CREATE THE CHUCK ARMY! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|Oh, WAIT AND SEE ME WRECK THE ARMY! BABAAA.png|Same! Category:Blog posts